Rinoa's Revenge
by Melly2
Summary: This Story will blow you away, its about rinoa getting back at squall. I think youll like it


Melly's Useless Fanfic  
  
*Rydia-Melly  
  
*Beatrix-Cassi  
  
*Kuja-Arty  
  
*Blank-Eric  
  
*Rinoa-Rinny  
  
*Squall-Squallah  
  
*Garnet-Granny  
  
*Zidane-Ziddy  
  
*Selphie-  
  
*Ivrine-  
  
*Zell-  
  
*Quistis-Tere  
  
*Aerith-Abbydoo  
  
*Rikku-Shadow  
  
*Shadow -Mic  
  
*Cecil-  
  
*Yuffie-  
  
*Tifa-  
  
  
  
Rydia: Er O.o whats that smell?  
  
Kuja: Kinda smells like hotdogs *grabs rydia's ass*  
  
Rydia: *blushes* hrm... I GOT AN IDEA D *Drags kuja into a dorm and lockes the door*  
  
Beatrix: I thought i was gonna sexor not them O.o;  
  
*Noises heard from Rydia's Dorm*  
  
Beatrix: Did she just say BONDAGE? O.O;  
  
Blank: Oh jeez, those tew are at it again?  
  
Rydia: *Comes outta Squalls Dorm with kuja*  
  
Beatrix: WTH!! Whos in your dorm Rydia?  
  
Rydia: HOLY SHIT! O_O;  
  
Im not sure!  
  
Kuja: Well im going to tell you a story about squal... once again.  
  
*More Noises heard from Rydia's Dorm*  
  
"OH ZELL!"  
  
"OH RINOA"  
  
Rydia: OH DEAR GOD! *throws shoe at door*  
  
SHUT UP ALREADY BAKAS!  
  
*Rin and Zell come out and pull up some chairs and sit*  
  
Kuja: Okay this is how it goes...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall: ...Whatever  
  
I cant believe this shit happened to me!  
  
*Kicks Ragnorark and watches it fall to pieces*  
  
SHIT! This is not my goddamn day now is it -.-;  
  
*Chocobo Walks By*  
  
"Wark Wark!"  
  
Squall: Arg not again... whatever  
  
Chocobo: *WARK! Jumps on squall and does uhh to him*  
  
Squall: SHIT! Ow OUCH! ow Hey this aint that bad again heh.. OUCH ..whatever  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Selphie: Squall gets bootched 2 times?  
  
Firsts Rins story now this one?  
  
Ivrine: Im clueless  
  
Garnet: *Smacks forehead* SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!  
  
Ivrine: hehe dont get your panties tied ina knot.  
  
Garnet: _!!! *Tackes Ivrine and beats the shit outta him*  
  
Kuja: Dammit you guys!  
  
Rydia: Let him get on with the goddamn story!  
  
...  
  
*everyone ignores her*  
  
Rinoa: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
*Every one shuts up*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Quistis: *Sees squall being bootched by a chocobo* Oh my! Might as well help  
  
him eh?  
  
*Walks over*  
  
Squall: Ow OUCH!...  
  
What do you want? OW!!!! .. whate OI!  
  
Quistis:Well i came over here to help you now  
  
your being rude! Sheesh  
  
*whips chocobo off*  
  
Squall: Thanks...  
  
Quistis: NP ^.^  
  
Squall: You know.. That chocobo kinda got me uh... hard hehehehe...  
  
Quistis: Oh really? *takes off shirt*  
  
*Unzips squalls pants* uhh er...  
  
this is umm very small if you kno what i mean. Nothing to like  
  
Kuja;s  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Rydia: WHAT!!!???  
  
Kuja: Well erm.. She tied me down and raped me i swear!  
  
Rydia: *teary eyed* Honest?  
  
Kuja: Honest *huggles rydia* I wuff you  
  
Zidane: AHEM!  
  
Kuja: Oh yeah the story ^^;  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Squall: Im cold thats all  
  
Quistis: Sure.. *puts shirt back on and leaves squall out in the middle of nowhere*  
  
Squall: Damnit! *looks around* Here chocobo!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Aerith: Is that it?  
  
Kuja: Pretty much but its not done yet. Dont worry.  
  
Rydia: I wanna *looks around and wispers in kuja's ear*  
  
Kuja: OH @_@ i see..  
  
EVERYONE TAKE A BREAK *runs into room with rydia*  
  
Rinoa: Come Zell, i wanna goto the cafeteria.. anyone want anything?  
  
Shadow: ... *throws 1.50 in gil* gimme a Orange Crush..  
  
Rikku: ME TOO PLEASE ^.^  
  
Cecil: Oo sessy Rikku  
  
Rikku: U hittin on me boi!?  
  
Cecil: Maybe i am..  
  
Rikku: Oh really do tell mor..  
  
*Quistis walks in and everyone shuts up*  
  
Quistis: ... what? whats going on here?  
  
Rinoa: Er *takes Zell and goes to get pop*  
  
Quistis: ... i heard all of you guys talking so talk!  
  
Aerith: Umm...  
  
Tifa: Didja see how small *cough* Squalls *ahem* was?  
  
Quistis: Yuh it was pretty lame. he said he was cold. .  
  
Aerith: Oh really i bet he was lying ^.^  
  
Quistis: he was. we had sex that night and that was the lamest ive ever had!  
  
*Tifa and Aerith both look at each other*  
  
Tifa: Care to go for a walk aerith?  
  
Aerith: Sure thing hun ;p  
  
*walking through balamb garden*  
  
Tifa: Why did you call me hun?  
  
Aerith: Oh *blush* why would you think i did?  
  
Tifa: Er.. I dunno *stops and looks into aeriths eyes*  
  
You have very pretty eyes.. aerith  
  
Aerith: You do too.. tifa  
  
*they continue walking.. only this time holding hands*  
  
*Kuja and Rydia come outta the room and get back to the story*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-- To be continued-- 


End file.
